kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P.
is the first story in the fifth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 27, 2002 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 are fighting a huge rabbit robot named H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Soon after, it's lunch break and Numbuh 3 jumps out of H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., which she was controlling. They all split up and tried to get food, but for some strange reason, turnips are replacing the water and everything else. Numbuh 1 suspects someone wants them to eat the turnips. Since the turnips wore down the scanners, Sector V takes the P.I.P.E.P.O.D., with Numbuh 2 driving, and fly down into the huge turnip roots to find the source and stop it. They are traveling through the roots of the turnip, while the mini-turnips eat through the hull of the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. Sector V reaches the target and quickly escape when the turnips completely destroy the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. After escaping, they see the giant turnip that's causing all the problems. The turnip farmer tells Sector V that with the turnip, he'll be sure to get first prize at the county fair. Suddenly, a rumbling sound occurs. Sector V discovers that they're up against a giant turnip monster. While Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 are being tortured by the turnip, Numbuh 3 invites H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. to come over. Numbuh 4 thinks it's a stupid idea, but Numbuh 1 considers it to be a good idea and tells Numbuh 3 to tell H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. it's a Code X79. H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. arrives and frees Numbuhs 3 and 1, suddenly, it is destroyed. Numbuh 1 said he thought for sure H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. would work, but it didn't. He angrily kicks the turnip, which to his and the others' surprise, falls over and rolls off a cliff into the ocean. The turnip farmer chases after it, calling that he needs it to win the fair. After the "End Transmission", some men on a ship see "a giant turnip" and wonder what it's doing there, before it attacks them! Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Giant Turnip Cameos *Farmer *Dowager Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Farmer's farm 2x4 Technology *P.I.P.E.P.O.D. *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *W.H.A.T. *D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P.O.D. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *C.O.R.D.E.R. Gallery Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P./Gallery Transcript Operation: T.U.R.N.I.P./Transcript Trivia *A running gag in the episode is Numbuh 3 calling the farmer her grandpa, though Numbuh 1 clarifies for us that he isn't her grandfather at all. **In real life, East Asian cultures (Korean, Chinese, Japanese) encourage children to address elders (even outside their family) as "grandpa" or "grandma". Numbuh 3 herself is Japanese. *There's is an online game based on this episode named Grounded. *The only reason the farmer grew the turnip in the first place was to win a ribbon in the County Fair, which according to him, was the following weekend. *The episode ends in a cliffhanger when Numbuh 1 says the turnip couldn't harm anyone anymore, and a cruise ship is shown with its passengers looking over the ocean, pointing out what looks to them like a turnip. Based on the rocking of the ship, we can assume it was the same turnip, and was attaching itself to the ship. The fate of the passengers, the farmer/"grandpa", and the turnip is never brought up. * The number of grooves on the turnip changes throughout the episode; it has four when it's first seen, but it has only three when it begins rolling downhill. T.U.R.N.I.P. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes